


Learn to aim it right

by QuakeWoman



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Larxene's about to get dicked down, Look it's just smut okay, Self-Indulgent, Trans Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuakeWoman/pseuds/QuakeWoman
Summary: Larxene gets fed up with Aqua's constant teasing during keyblade training and decides to show her who's boss. Turns out it's not her :)
Relationships: Aqua/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Learn to aim it right

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a very self indulgent Aqualarx smutfic. Will either be two or three chapters long. The rest will happen when it happens. 
> 
> I promise i haven't abandoned my skuld fic, it's still coming along. Consider this a companion piece if you like.

"Put your hips into it," Aqua advised for the umpteenth time as Larxene swung her keyblade in a stiff, ungraceful motion. The look on her face was too precious not to provoke with a further jeer or snide comment in the guise of "help", though Aqua refrained from the obvious question of why Larxene was practising on her own when everyone else was in the training yard around the corner.

Of course, she wouldn't have to feel embarrassed if she just put her hips into it.

"I'll put my hips to _you_ if you dont shut it," Larxene snapped back in exasperation, static crackling down her arm. Even her use of magic felt different with a different weapon, whether it was one she'd used in the past or not. At least a keyblade gave her excuse to visit the Land of Departure more often, though she was beginning to wonder if it was worth embarrassing herself with repeated slips of the tongue.

Aqua, leaning against the castle wall to watch her from behind, cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"Is that a promise?" She chided.

"I said _shut it,_ " Larxene replied, hiding her face and angrily firing off a thundaga shot at a distant target. It almost landed. But not quite.

"Okay," Aqua's tone shifted back into teacher mode as she stepped forward. "Pause, right there. Hold that pose. Look at your stance."

She stood behind Larxene and held her arm out beside the taller woman's head, straight forward, fingers flat, parellel to her vision.

"You were close," she explained. "That shot would have landed if you were using your knives, but you're less used to a keyblade. Here..."

She placed one hand on Larxene's wrist to guide her true, and another on her waist. Larxene grit her teeth and tightened her grip on the weapon.

"Don't tense up too much," Aqua noticed immediately and did her best not to smirk again. "It's not good for your flexibility." She held her waist against Larxene's and turned it in tandem with the hand on her hip, causing their arms to extend a little further forward together.

"Try it now."

Larxene didn't move.

"...Why should this help?" She brashly demanded of her instructor.

"What do you mean?" Aqua replied. "Don't you move more like this with your knives?"

"Yeah, 'cause they're way shorter! This thing has a huge reach compared to them. I don't get what a few extra inches is gonna do."

"...I see," Aqua couldn't help smirking again, "you think that just *having* a keyblade is going to be the be-all-end-all of your problems. Or at least your combat prowess. Even though a short while ago you were _so sure_ you could defeat two other, _far_ more experienced wielders than yourself _at the same time_ without one."

"Quit dodging the question!" A line of static rushed along Larxene's antennae as she snapped at Aqua.

Aqua simply sighed. "Look... You can try the moves you're used to all you like. By all means, incorporate them into your fighting style! But a keyblade is more like a sword or a club than a set of tiny knives. You know that! Your usual moves won't do much good until you're used to handling a completely different kind of weapon. Longer, largely one-handed, generally a lot heavier too..."

Aqua was fully aware of what she was saying directly into Larxene's ear. Larxene was fully aware of the increasingly uncomfortable proximity between them. She pushed Aqua away and stepped forward.

"Then what's the point?!" she demanded, trying to keep the discussion literal.

"Of course," Aqua recoiled slightly, "the weight usually depends on the keychain itself." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "You really have to be ready for anything."

"Then why bother?" Larxene snapped back. "I _ha_ _ve_ a keyblade. That's all that matters! I can use it for..." She waved her arms wildly in a dramatically vague gesture. "...For important shit, whatever! I don't know! I can fight just fine with my knives!"

Aqua paused, and frowned.

"...Can you, though?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah?"

Aqua cocked her head.

"But you've never actually _won_ a serious fight, right?"

Yes", I-!"

"Only against heartless and other mindless creatures."

"Wh-- No, I..."

"If you're so good with knives, why do you keep coming here every day?"

" _Grr..._ "

"It's not just to see me, is it?"

At that, Larxene turned away and fired another thundaga shot in that slightly more perfected stance Aqua had been trying to teach her. It cascaded across the mountain tops before landing squarely in the centre of the distant bullseye, igniting it immediately.

" _There_ we go!" Aqua cheered, and effortlessly fired off a quick water spell to douse the flames. "See? All it takes is a little focus. And a little willingness to accept advice."

Larxene turned again and walked right up to Aqua until they were mere millimetres away, staring daggers directly down at her pretty little smug face.

"You really think you're _so_ much better than me, huh?" Larxene spoke quietly, but with an awfully unpleasant amount of vitriol. "I'm like a _thousand_ years old, or something. You can keep thinking you're hot shit with all your fancy little keyblade training, but if push comes to shove? _I'd wipe the fucking floor with you._ We both know it."

Aqua didn't even flinch. She just raised an eyebrow, and leaned in a little closer so their foreheads were touching.

"...I spent eleven years in the Realm of Darkness, Larxene. You really you've got something new to show me? I'd _looove_ to see it."

That was a dare if ever Larxene had heard one. But the sudden appearance of Ventus from around the corner reminded her that this was a setting just a little too public to prove it.

"Uh, Aqua?" Ven called out. "Lea got a little too eager to show off his fire magic and, uh..."

He glanced behind him for just a second, then back again.

"...Well, we could probably use your help!" He then dashed away again to assist whatever presumably flammable calamity Lea's egocentric actions had caused this time. Aqua sighed.

"That's what I get for picking favourites," she murmured as she pulled away from Larxene's increasingly reddening face to return to what seemed, lately, to be her primary duty of immediate damage control. Behind her were the sounds of electrical blast after blast, each perfectly nailing various distant targets. Aqua smirked again.

"I'd _really_ love to see it."


End file.
